


kitty-incidence

by onhos



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Harems, Idiots in Love, Idols, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, READ THIS FIC IF UR SADDD, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Shyness, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he is so cute, kang taehyun: whiny tsundere kitty, lol, mrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Five times the members didn't tell Taehyun he was a cute kitty (and one time they did).
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	1. soobin's rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> there was a txt group pic with tyun hiding his little cute face behind soobin's jacket (see pfp for reference hehe). i started crying and thus this. thing. was born. enjoy the abundance of kitty kang taehyun in this fic :] hope u get some joy from it hehe
> 
> by the way, I listened to a playlist of my fav cute songs while writing, here’s a link if u want it :> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2eM5LEJrqibLoC8HZIqEtB?si=5jox4T6-SiWzZ-9IstSeMw

Choi Soobin _loves_ sleep.

It's a fact that the members know, or should know, well. The leader loves sleep. He loves to curl under his blankets, eyes fluttering shut, after a long day. He loves to wake late, and he loves to sleep early. And he'll sleep _anywhere_. In the car, backstage, on the sofa... No matter where or when, there is one simple thing that the members should always remember: _Choi Soobin loves sleep_ **.**

Which is why a mischievous smile is growing on Taehyun's face as he crawls over Soobin's bed.

He's a lump under the covers. Only tufts of dark hair are visible, as the blankets are pulled right over his face. It's early enough that the sun is not quite bright enough to chase away the shadows in the room. Taehyun's face is softened by the morning as he makes his way up the bed, towards Soobin's hidden face.

"Hyung." He murmurs, a giggle in his voice, "Soobin hyungie."

Soobin doesn't even stir. Taehyun's smaller legs fit between the older boy's as he grabs at the covers over Soobin's head. His tail curls around Soobin's ankles gently.

He yanks the blankets down, revealing Soobin's pretty sleeping face.

"Wake up~" Taehyun pokes at Soobin's cheek, the pad of his finger sinking into the soft skin. Soobin's breathing remains deep and even. "It's morning."

Hardly morning, Taehyun thinks, amused. He tends to wake early, and lie awake playing games on his phone or scrolling through social media. This morning, though, he was horrendously bored. He'd kept sighing deeply. And thus after a dull half an hour he'd slunk over to Soobin with the intention of being irritating and adorable.

"Wake _up._ " Taehyun whines. He pokes at Soobin's cheek again, and when the boy doesn't stir, he pulls at them instead, pulling faces with his fingers. "Lazy hyung."

Soobin groans, turning his face away. Finally, Taehyun thinks.

"Get up."

"Tyun." Soobin grumbles, one arm coming up to cover his face, "Go back to bed."

Taehyun pries Soobin's arm away with two hands.

"Come on." Taehyun says, "Come and play with me."

"What time is it?" Soobin sighs, trying to pull at the blankets that Taehyun has trapped beneath him.

"Time to get up."

"Wanna go back to sleep." Soobin murmurs, voice soft and hoarse with the morning. He's lovely, Taehyun thinks sweetly, though he'll never admit it. He has long eyelashes and plump lips and the softest cheeks Taehyun has ever seen.

"Get up, hyung." Taehyun giggles. He buries his face in Soobin's shoulder, breathing in shampoo and sleep and sunlight. The fur of his ears tickle Soobin's cheek.

"Taehyunnie." Soobin continues grumbling, but one of his hands come up to scratch Taehyun behind his ear, and Taehyun purrs into his neck. "Let me sleep. You can stay here, just don't-"

"I'm bored." Taehyun interrupts, nudging Soobin's hand with his head as if to say _keep going._

"Go bother Yeonjun hyung."

"But I want to bother _you._ " Taehyun giggles more at the way Soobin's face is contorted into a half-hearted scowl. Of course he keeps scratching Taehyun's ears though. Softie, Taehyun thinks smugly. It's easy enough to get what he wants from his members.

"You're so annoying." Soobin says, but of course he doesn't mean it. "I'm going back to sleep."

"You can't." Taehyun says, and nips at his neck. "C'mon, come watch TV with me."

When Soobin stays silent, Taehyun pouts and lifts his head from Soobin's shoulder. He sees Soobin's eyes tightly closed and presses a warm kiss to his mouth. Soobin's eyes flutter open. He has that shy flush in his cheeks that he always gets around Taehyun, pink and dusty.

"See, hyung." Taehyun says sweetly, "You can't resist me."

"Stop it." Soobin says, all pouty and innocent. This, Taehyun thinks, is why he'd come here. Soobin is endearingly shy sometimes.

"Admit it." Taehyun nuzzles his head against Soobin's cheeks, "I'm cute."

Soobin sighs and flips them around, so that Taehyun is beneath him. He runs his hands through Taehyun's fluffy blonde hair, over his ears, with a little shy smile on his face. He's no longer sleepy, Taehyun thinks proudly, though Soobin's face is still puffy, his eyes red around the edges.

Taehyun looks up at him with wide eyes, and it's his turn to be shy. Hmph, he thinks, gazing up into Soobin's face.

"You're not cute, Taehyun." Soobin decides, and boops his nose.

"Yes I am." Taehyun frowns.

"No." Soobin says, but leans down to kiss him, smiling against his mouth when he feels Taehyun's tail curl over the backs of his legs. "You're _not._ "

"Hmph." Taehyun says, and slips from underneath him. He sits up with his arms crossed. "I'll go and get Yeonjun hyung then-"

Soobin giggles and pulls him back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Taehyun's back so he can't wriggle away.

"I don't think so." He laughs in Taehyun's ear. "You're staying right here, kitten."

Taehyun grumbles and tries to pull away, but his heart is actually melting. Soobin keeps a tight grip on him and goes back to sleep, breathing evenly into Taehyun's hair. So Taehyun lies on him and watches as he sleeps, playing with the collar of Soobin's pyjama shirt, completely content.


	2. the cat in yeonjun's lap

Taehyun sits cross legged on the carpet.

He's reading a book, and it rests carefully on his lap. It's darling, a warm story about a cafe that can take you back in time, and Taehyun is interested in it. Yet his eyes keep flickering up to Yeonjun, who's sitting on the sofa in front of him.

The older boy sits with one leg crossed over the other, scrolling through his phone as the television plays a reality show idly in the background. His pink hair falls softly over his eyes, giving him a fairy-like impression despite the sharpness of his face. And he pays no attention to Taehyun. _None._

He doesn't look up when Taehyun lets out a long sigh. He doesn't react when Taehyun nudges his ankle with his socked foot. He doesn't even blink when Taehyun sets his book down on the carpet with a pointed _huff_ in Yeonjun's direction. How rude, Taehyun thinks.

"Are you ignoring me?" Taehyun asks. Yeonjun doesn't answer, but he raises an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his lips. " _Hyung._ "

"What, Taehyunnie?" Yeonjun looks up, with those clear, lovely eyes. "Why are you pouting?"

"You're not paying attention to me." Taehyun stands and falls down onto the sofa next to him, throwing his legs into Yeonjun's lap.

"Hm?" Yeonjun says, typing out a message on his phone. So rude, Taehyun thinks again, though he's endeared by Yeonjun's little smirk which seems to say, _I love teasing him._

Taehyun takes the opportunity to gaze at Yeonjun's face. He enjoys gazing at his honey skin, the softness around his eyes, and his harsh but lovely features. He presses closer to Yeonjun's side, leaning over him to look at his phone.

"You're being nosy." Yeonjun chuckles. Taehyun rests his head on Yeonjun's shoulder, the fur of his ears tickling Yeonjun's face.

"You're ignoring me." Taehyun retorts, nuzzling his head against Yeonjun's shoulder. Yeonjun doesn't react and Taehyun grumbles, and grumbles, but gets no answer. "You're doing this on purpose, hyung."

"I'm doing what, Taehyun-ah?" Yeonjun asks, not looking away from his phone screen. But his pretty lips are pursed as if he's trying not to laugh.

Irritated, Taehyun yanks the phone from his hand.

"Give me that." Yeonjun laughs, but Taehyun sets it on the arm of the chair.

"Confiscated." He decides.

"You're a brat." Yeonjun says, but not without affection.

Taehyun grins and crawls into his lap. Yeonjun's face is just as lovely up close. Dark eyelashes, faded pink hair, earrings dangling from his ears. They sparkle when Yeonjun tilts his head and gives him a warm smile. It makes his eyes crinkle.

"Now you've got to pay attention to me." Taehyun says, and nudges Yeonjun's head with his hand. Amused, Yeonjun ruffles his ears. He has a different way of touching than Soobin - a sort of fond, firm touch, ruffling and tickling and sweet.

"Oh?" Yeonjun pulls at Taehyun's cheeks, now, "Do I?"

"Mhm." Taehyun says.

"You're needy today." Yeonjun says, "You always are on days off."

"I'm not _needy._ " Taehyun protests, flushing up to his ears, and Yeonjun chuckles affectionately and pats his head.

"Sure, Taehyun-ah."

"I am cute though." Taehyun decides, "Admit it."

Yeonjun lifts a shoulder in a shrug, his eyes dancing with humour. He gives Taehyun a kiss and then nips at his bottom lip.

"Aren't I, hyung?" Taehyun asks again, lips shining pink. Yeonjun pretends to think about it.

"Nah." He decides, and pushes Taehyun from his lap. Taehyun, on the carpet, scowls at him.

"Right then." Taehyun grumbles, grabbing Yeonjun's phone and tucking it into the pocket of his dungarees. "Guess I'll go and show Soobin hyung the photo of him you took of him last night-"

"You wouldn't dare." Yeonjun laughs, but he jumps to his feet anyway, lunging for the phone.

"Sure I would." Taehyun says, darting away from him. He trips Yeonjun over with his tail. "Catch me if you can."


	3. taehyun's favourite boyfriend

Hueningkai, Taehyun decides one evening, is his favourite boyfriend.

He isn't usually one to play favourites. Taehyun prioritises fairness, and it isn't really fair to pick and choose a favourite between his adorable, affectionate members. But _really,_ who else treat him like Hyuka?

While the others liked to tease him, Hueningkai always gave him love without Taehyun even having to ask, and doesn't withhold it simply because it's _amusing,_ Taehyun thinks bitterly. He was right there when Taehyun needed him. Like now, as the car rumbles away from the last schedule in the dark. Taehyun is resting his head on Hueningkai's lap, and one of Hueningkai's hands is curled in Taehyun's ears, the other rubbing slowly up and down his back.

"Sleepy hyungie." Hueningkai is saying softly, making it into a sort of song. Taehyun wants to look up at him but his eyes keep fluttering shut every time he tries to find a glimpse of Hueningkai's lovely face in the darkness. "Sleepy sleepy Tyun."

Taehyun sighs happily. Yes, he thinks, purring low in his throat, Hueningkai is definitely his favourite boyfriend.

"I can feel you purring." Hueningkai giggles, sweet and innocent as always, "It tickles."

Taehyun's mouth quirks into a crooked smile. He nuzzles into Hueningkai's hand.

"I'm your favourite, aren't I?" Hueningkai says. He sticks his tongue out at Beomgyu, who's been glowering opposite them for the whole journey. "Look, he's jealous."

Taehyun just nods sleepily, a warm contentment glowing in his chest.

"But _I'm_ his favourite." Soobin pipes up, and Taehyun giggles. He does like it when they fight over him, so he just doesn't reply. "And I'm _your_ favourite too, Hyuka~"

But then Hueningkai's hand, the one at his back, moves to hit Soobin's shoulder. The absence makes him whine.

"Sorry." Hueningkai giggles, his hand brushing over the back of Taehyun's sweater again, "Soobin hyungie was being annoying."

"As usual." Yeonjun says, and Soobin pouts at him in the darkness. Silly, Taehyun thinks, on the edge of sleep.

"Hyuka." Taehyun murmurs, " _You_ think I'm cute, don't you?

Hueningkai splutters. Taehyun's eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes and looks into the younger boy's embarassed face. Come on, Taehyun thinks, reaching up his hands to pat Hueningkai's chest, say yes.

"Um." Hueningkai says, a lovely little flush in his cheeks. He shrugs shyly and bends down to press a kiss to Taehyun's forehead.

"That doesn't answer my question." Taehyun whines, and Hueningkai flushes darker.

"Oh, leave him alone." Yeonjun laughs, reaching over to ruffle the maknae's hair. "He's _shy._ "

"Hmph." Taehyun pouts, turning his face away. He tries not to giggle. "You're the worst."

"I'm Tyun's favourite now." Beomgyu decides, and Taehyun winks at him.

"No." Hueningkai says, leaning down to press kisses over Taehyun's face. "No you're not."

Well, Taehyun thinks, secretly pleased as Hueningkai kisses him, at least _I_ think I'm cute.


	4. an evil scheme

Backstage is an unrelenting storm of lights and crew and cameras.

Taehyun spins on his heel, his ears flattened against his hair. Through the steaming cups of coffee and tired eyes he looks for his golden haired, bear-like hyung. He tries to find a glimpse of honey eyes or a warm smile through the crowds of idols.

"Hmph." He murmurs. Like a stealthy cat he slips through the people and props, his eyes glinting under the lights. Several of the crew trip over his tail, and it brings a mischievous smirk to his lips. Taehyun mutters polite apologies but his eyes keep flickering around the corridors.

Finally he spots Beomgyu's shadow and grins to himself. Gotcha, Taehyun thinks. He prowls towards the older boy's back. Beomgyu's coat is long, hanging almost to his shins, and he's warm and surprised when Taehyun throws his arms over Beomgyu's back.

Beomgyu squeaks, but his face breaks into a bright smile.

"Taehyunnie." He laughs, bringing up his hands to hold Taehyun's arms, "You surprised me."

"I was looking for you."

"Oh? Did you miss me?"

Taehyun flushes. Of all the members, Beomgyu is the most likely to make him shy with his ridiculous flirty antics.

"No." He says stubbornly, but presses a quick kiss to both of Beomgyu's cheeks.

Beomgyu's laugh is lovely as he lifts Taehyun onto his shoulders and piggy backs him around the venue, jostling Taehyun up and down as they wander through the halls.

"Coffee." Beomgyu keeps saying wistfully. "I want coffee."

"They have cups somewhere." Taehyun says, glancing at the idol passing them that's holding a steaming cup.

"Lead the way."

Taehyun navigates him back towards the changing rooms, giggling, and soon enough they've got cups of coffee and they're sprawled on the sofa, content. Soobin waves from across the room - he's looking curiously through the outfits lined up on hangers.

"Heaven." Beomgyu sighs, pleased, the taste of coffee probably lingering warmly on his tongue. He ruffles Taehyun's hair. "Thanks, baby."

"'S fine." Taehyun grumbles, his face dusted pink. Beomgyu pulls his cheek, his eyes crinkling.

Beomgyu is playing with the collar of Taehyun's sweater, Taehyun's tail tucked underneath their legs, when Taehyun finally speaks again.

"Hyung?" He asks, " _You_ think I'm cute, don't you?"

"Taehyunnie." Beomgyu pouts, and leans closer to whisper to him. "I'm not allowed to tell you that you are."

"Hm?" Taehyun is distracted by the smell of Beomgyu - floral, not overpowering but noticeable, clinging to his clothes, and his neck. Golden hair is curling over the nape.

"It's forbidden." Beomgyu says.

"Yah. What do you mean, _forbidden-"_

"The members." Beomgyu says, sighing dramatically, "Have created an evil scheme-"

Beomgyu's smiling is growing and growing as Taehyun grumbles.

"And I'm not allowed to tell you you're cute." Beomgyu says, "Sorry, Tyun."

"Yah, come on." Taehyun says, "Just whisper it to me, they'll never know-"

"Sneaky kitten." Beomgyu giggles, and pats his chest. "I _can't._ "

"Please." Taehyun says, and Taehyun is not the type to say _please,_ so Beomgyu raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, _fine_. I can't resist you."

Taehyun is pleased when Beomgyu leans over, his lips hovering over Taehyun's ear. Finally they part to speak and Beomgyu-

_blows into Taehyun's ear_ .

Taehyun yelps and leaps at him, and Beomgyu is laughing loudly as he jumps up and runs away, ensued by an exasperated Taehyun.


	5. strawberry milk tea

Taehyun steps into the kitchen, his hair puffed up with sleep, wearing a thoroughly disgruntled expression.

He huffs as he falls into his seat at the table, and looks at Beomgyu's cup of milk tea. It's a lovely, lovely pink, glinting under the light of the morning sun.

"Morning, Tyun." Yeonjun says, his mouth covered in toast crumbs. 

Taehyun ignores him, his ears twitching. Yeonjun's smile grows amused as he shrugs and bites into another slice of toast.

"Ah, I see." Beomgyu says. He's wearing a t-shirt, eyes still heavy and sleepy, mouth curled into his sweet morning smile. "Taehyunnie is ignoring us because we won't tell him he's... you know."

"Oh." Soobin says, "I see."

"That's too bad." Hueningkai says cheerily.

"Hey, Taehyun. Don't be like that." Beomgyu says, reaching out to pet Taehyun's ears, but Taehyun frowns and turns his head away. "We're just teasing~"

Taehyun doesn't reply again, even though the morning sun makes the members' smiles so soft and pretty. He will not give in to their amused faces, their cheeky, bright smiles. Two, he thinks, can play at their game.

"Look, love. Have a drink of this." Beomgyu holds out his strawberry milk tea. "Cheer up."

Taehyun considers him.

"He totally wants to." Yeonjun laughs. "I can almost hear him purring thinking about it-"

Over the table Taehyun sends his hyung a glare, but he does indeed lean forward and take a sip. The sweetness of the strawberry soothes some of his grouchiness, and reflexively he purrs, causing the entire table to burst into giggles.

"Oh, look at his little face." Soobin coos, "He's so cu-"

Hueningkai hits his shoulder.

"Oops, sorry." Soobin giggles. "Almost let it slip."

"I hate you guys." Taehyun grumbles, but the milk tea is still warm and sugary on his tongue and the morning is bright, and new, and he isn't as grumpy as he seems. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You're the most fun to tease." Hueningkai says. "You go all red, see?"

Taehyun sighs and takes a bite out of Beomgyu's bagel.

"I don't even care that much." He decides.

"Right." Yeonjun chuckles, "So that's why you've been whining at us for like, a week-"

"I do not whine!" Taehyun whines, and this sets off another wave of giggles. Even Taehyun cracks a smile, and Hueningkai winks at him as if to say, _I caught you._

"Everyone just eat their breakfast." Soobin says, "We have a busy day ahead."

"But Taehyun's eating _my_ breakfast-" Beomgyu complains. 

Taehyun giggles and takes another bite of Beomgyu's bagel. He'll get payback in his own way.


	6. cute kitty

Taehyun, tucked warmly and tightly under his covers, scrolls idly through his phone.

Really, he thinks, he couldn't care in the slightest whether the members think he's cute or not. In fact, he's quite content to stay here, cuddled under blankets, relaxing after a day of schedules and training. It hardly matters whether they _tell_ him, anyway, because the fact is that Taehyun knows he's cute. It's an indisputable fact. Why should he need to be told?

But oh. Taehyun snuggles further under the covers, pouting, only his ears sticking up from beneath the blankets. It _would_ be nice to hear it, just once.

It's then that the door bursts open and his four boyfriends step inside. They have a look on their faces and a glint in their eyes that says they're going to cause trouble, and Taehyun scowls.

"What are you-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because suddenly the four of them pounce at him and smother him under their weight, warm and heavy. They bundle him up in their arms, some pressing kisses to his face or tickling his side. Taehyun giggles and tries to get free, but of course he's overpowered, pinned completely to the bed.

"Taehyunnie." Beomgyu whines. "We can't resist you anymore."

"We have to tell you you're cute." Soobin says.

"We just _have_ to." Hueningkai agrees.

"Holding it in has been a nightmare, Tyun, you don't understand." Yeonjun sighs dramatically, and ruffles his ears. "So we are here to smother you."

"We've teased you long enough." Hueningkai adds.

"Cute, cute Taehyunnie." Beomgyu murmurs in his ear.

"The cutest." Soobin says, tickling his side.

"The most adorable." Hueningkai says sweetly, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"How much should we say it, Tyun?" Yeonjun asks, "Our cute kitten."

Taehyun can't stop giggling. Bright red, he tries to escape, spluttering, but they just _won't_ stop.

"Stop it-" He laughs. 

"Look, he's all red." Soobin laughs, pinching his cheeks. 

"Hyung." Taehyun whines, trying to cover his face, but really, he's quite happy. His members are completely ridiculous and yet- they love him. And though he protests he is secretly glad, that they're here, telling him how cute he is.

Because I am cute, Taehyun thinks smugly, melting into their arms, aren't I?


End file.
